mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/International edits
This is a list of changes made in international broadcasts of the show. These changes include cut scenes, radically changed dialogue, and added features. Changes made for every international broadcast of an episode are listed at the top of the section for that episode. Repeated edits Japanese Spanish *Cheerilee is called "Cherilee". *Discord is called "Discordia (not in Latin-america)". Swedish *The Wonderbolts are called "Underskruvarna", which translates to "Wonderscrews". Edits by episode Friendship is Magic, part 1 Japanese *The name for this episode is Welcome to Ponyville (ようこそポニービルへ, Yōkoso Ponībiru he). *The introductory shots of the characters have their names written on screen in Katakana. *When Twilight goes to her study tower to research the Elements of Harmony, removed is the scene in which she asks Spike where the book about 'Predictions And Prophesies' is and questions the now ruined present for Moondancer on his tail. This leaves the question of how Spike knew which book she was frantically looking for. *When Twilight asks Spike to take down a letter to Princess Celestia about the approaching eve of Nightmare Moon's escape, Spike misunderstands her instead of having trouble spelling the choice of words. *The legends regarding Nightmare Moon are dubbed as Tsuki no Pony (月のポニー) which means "Moon Pony" rather than The Mare In The Moon. This is taken from Tsuki no Usagi (月の兎) or "Moon rabbit" from Eastern myths. *The shot of Rainbow Dash snickering before bursting into laughter after messing up Twilight's mane and tail with her Rain-blow dry is cut. *The scene where Twilight looks up at the moon reciting the legend about the Mare In The Moon is cut, as well as Spike alerting her that the sun is going to rise soon. An exterior shot of the Town Hall is also cut. The cut scene amounts to 23 seconds. *The 'To Be Continued' card at the end of the episode is omitted. Due to this cut, the background music prematurely cuts off. *Little Pony TV **This segment features HKT48, who sing the Japanese ending theme. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Friendship is Magic (トモダチは魔法, Tomodachi ha Mahou). *The previous episode recap was eliminated. *As with the previous episode, the introductory shots of the characters have their names displayed in kanji. *Twilight asking Pinkie Pie how she found the 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' is cut. *The Everfree Forest is renamed, "The Forest of No Return". *Twilight saying, "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" was cut. *After Rarity says her tail will grow back, Rainbow Dash saying "So would the mustache" is cut. *Pinkie Pie's fourth-wall breaking ending is cut out entirely, making the pan out shot of Ponyville the last shot of the episode. *Little Pony TV **This segment talks about the opening theme, which Suzuko Mimori sings. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. The Ticket Master Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Who gets the ticket? (チケットは誰のモノ？, Chiketto ha dare no mono?). *The Grand Galloping Gala is simply called the Dance Party (ダンスパーティー, Dansu Pātī). *The following exchange between Twilight and Spike is cut: ::Twilight Sparkle: Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked. ::Spike: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time. *Applejack and Rainbow Dash's second hoof-wrestle is cut. *The following exchange between Twilight and Spike is also cut: ::Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight? ::Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry. *Applejack's line "Well, wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment" is cut. *Little Pony TV **This segment, called "English with Ponies" (英語でポニー, Eigo de Ponī), discusses friendship and teaches the English word "friendship" (ゆうじょう, yuujou) to Japanese viewers. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. Applebuck Season Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is I can do it alone! (一人でできるもん！, Hitori de dekirumon!) *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **Applejack's nervous gulp right before the theme song plays **'Applejack': Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Hey! Oh, no! **'Twilight Sparkle': Is Applejack all set? Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week. Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede. Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late. **'Applejack': You're welcome! (after launching Rainbow Dash into the air) **'Applejack': I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no. **'Applejack': I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. **'Fluttershy': Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle. *Twilight briefly hums the classic My Little Pony theme before finding Daisy, Lily Valley, and Rose. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses the three types of ponies: unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Griffon the Brush Off Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Prank Party (いたずらパーティ, Itazura Pāti). *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Pinkie Pie': Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop! **'Rainbow Dash': Hey, remember the chant? Gilda: Sha, they made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. Rainbow Dash: Soooo? Gilda: Ugh. Only for you, Dash. **Pinkie Pie's fit of laughter after the Junior Speedsters Chant **'Gilda' and Rainbow Dash: Huh? Pinkie Pie: It's later. And I caught up. **'Twilight Sparkle': Well, yes. Jealous. **'Pinkie Pie': Welcome. Welcome. Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean– Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of. Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you. **'Rainbow Dash': Hey, G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you? Gilda: No way, Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank. Rainbow Dash: Come on then, let's have some cake. **'Twilight Sparkle': Wow, what was that about? talking indistinctly Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, everypony, for bringing Gilda here. *Junior Speedsters are called simply "Speedsters" (スピードスター, Supīdo Sutā). *The scenes in which Gilda is shocked by Pinkie Pie's joy buzzer and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie shock each other have been edited (slowed down and dimmed) to reduce the blinking flash effect of the sequences. This is presumably due to established guidelines for animated programs in Japan regarding flashing images. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Twilight Sparkle's and Pinkie Pie's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. Boast Busters Canadian *On Treehouse TV, the occurrence of the word "loser" is muted. Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is The Great Magician Trixie (大魔法使いトリクシー, Daimahōtsukai Torikushī). *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Rainbow Dash': Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss. **'Rarity': Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair! Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Rainbow Dash: It's fine. Applejack: It's gorgeous. Spike: It's green. What? **Twilight running away during Trixie's magic show **'Trixie': Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. **'Snips': laughter We-- We have a-a tiny problem. Snails: Actually, it's a big one. Trixie: What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie? **'Snips': Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know. **'Rarity': Most unpleasant. Applejack: All hat and no cattle. **'Rainbow Dash': Why, that little...! Twilight Sparkle: Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Applejack. Dragonshy Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Dragon Warning (ドラゴン注意報, Doragon Chuuihou). *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Pinkie Pie': One for every pony in Ponyville! Fluttershy: There's-- there's smoke. And-- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And-- **'Pinkie Pie': He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all. Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? **'Rainbow Dash': Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy. **'Fluttershy': I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... whine **Fluttershy hiding in fear of her own shadow **'Rainbow Dash': You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here? **'Rarity': Best of seventy-one? **'Twilight Sparkle': Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now. Applejack: You could just leap on over. Fluttershy: I-- snore Fluttershy: I don't know. **'Fluttershy': An... an ava... ava... Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! **'Rarity': Allow me, girls. *At the start of the episode, when Rainbow Dash is going for the ball-bouncing record, she's surpassed three hundred (counting off 354 and 355 before Pinkie Pie makes her lose count). In the Japanese dub, Rainbow Dash has surpassed four hundred (reaching 455). At the end of the episode, Dash reaches 348 before Pinkie scares her. In the Japanese dub, she reaches 462. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Rarity's and Fluttershy's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Fluttershy. Look Before You Sleep Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Let's have a sleepover! (お泊まり会をしよう！, Otomari kai wo shiyou!) *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Applejack': Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'? **When Applejack and Rarity back away from one another, it immediately cuts to the opening theme, leaving out the crack of thunder, Applejack and Rarity's startled embrace, and the rest of their pre-theme dialogue. **'Twilight Sparkle': Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. **'Applejack': What in tarnation! **'Applejack': Now wait just a goll-darn minute. **'Twilight Sparkle': This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... **'Applejack': Now who's bein' inconsiderate? **'Applejack': Yeah, that's not gonna happen. **'Applejack': I ain't budgin'. *The Headless Horse is called, quite literally, the Headless Pony (首のないポニー, Kubi no nai Ponī). *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Pinkie Pie and teaches the English word "laugh" (笑う, warau). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. Bridle Gossip Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Zecora's Curse (ゼコラの呪い, Zekora no Noroi). *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Spike': Does my breath stink? belch Twilight Sparkle: Not more than usual. **'Rarity': Just look at those stripes! So garish! **'Applejack': I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her! **'Apple Bloom': Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly. Twilight Sparkle: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them. **'Pinkie Pie': Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay. **'Rarity': Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her. **'Rarity': And I as well. Fluttershy: Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous. Spike: giggle **'Rarity': Oh. I look horrible! Pinkie Pie: Plis place plooks horrible! Rarity: Oh, my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy! **'Rainbow Dash': You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us. **'Applejack': What in the hay does that mean? Zecora: It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh. Applejack: ... Will somepony please talk normal? **'Applejack': LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny. *Zecora appears to speak normally rather than in rhyme. *Spike's nicknames for Twilight and her friends, with the exception of "Rainbow Crash", are somewhat different: **"Mojarity", derived from "mojamoja" meaning shaggy or messy hair (Rarity) **"Tsubakie Pie", derived from "tsuba" meaning spit (Pinkie Pie) **"Applemini" (Applejack) **"Garagarashy", derived from "garagara" meaning raspy (Fluttershy) **"Twilight Funyafunya", derived from "funyafunya" meaning limp or soft (Twilight Sparkle) *Poison joke is called "laughing grass" (笑い草, warai kusa). *Little Pony TV **Suzuko asks about foods that ponies like to eat, and Twilight mentions cupcakes. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Swarm of the Century Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Chomp-Chomp Panic! (パクパクパニック！, Pakupaku Panikku!) *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Fluttershy': But remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. **'Fluttershy': Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? **'Rarity': Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. **'Pinkie Pie': Look, tambourines! If you could all just... scream **'Rarity': Oh, no... If they get inside my store... Everypony for herself! **'Applejack': No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop! Applejack: Brace yourselves, y'all! Here they come! gasp Didn't see that one comin'. *Parasprites are called "chomping bugs" (パクパク虫, pakupakumushi). *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Zecora. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Winter Wrap Up Japanese *The Japanese name for this episode is Let's clean up winter (冬をお片づけ, Fuyu wo okatazuke). Call of the Cutie Canadian On Treehouse TV, the occurrence of the word "losers" is muted. Party of One Canadian On Treehouse TV, each occurrence of the word "losers" is muted. References Category:Lists